


Mine

by wendywrites



Series: omegaverse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has comfortably lived as a beta all his life, but he finds his body having strange reactions to his new roommate, Jaebum, who is an alpha. It only seems to gets worse when his new fencing coach bars him from taking the special supplement given to him by his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?” Mark asks with a frown on his face as he watches Jackson spin around in his room. The pile of t-shirts, pants, underwear, and various accessories on the bed only gets bigger and more jumbled as Jackson goes back and forth between his bed and his closet.

 

“It’s kinda too late to be asking that now, isn’t it?” Jackson mutters airily as he holds up four hats in his floor length mirror, trying to decide which one should be the last in his suitcase.

 

“It’ll only be too late when you get there. And don’t avoid the question,” Mark lightly kicks Jackson on the shin. 

 

Jackson heaves a long suffering sigh before he turns to his best friend. “Yes, I’m sure. All my life, fencing and music are all I’ve ever wanted to do and Seoul University is the only place with a programme that will let me do both.”

 

“That’s great, but is it really worth the risk to your life?” Mark’s frown deepens.

 

“You say that like I’m going to a war zone,” Jackson scoffs, turning back to the mirror.

 

“Okay, point taken, but even though your parents have some weird hang-up about having a beta in a family of alphas, we really don’t care that much about status here in Hong Kong; it’s so much different in Korea,” Mark chews on his bottom lip.

 

“Well then it’s a good thing you’ll be there to look out for me,” Jackson chirps with forced gaiety as he slaps Mark on the back.

 

Mark heaves a sigh and says no more, leaving Jackson free to finish packing. Deep down he knows that Mark only has his well-being in mind, but Jackson still can’t help but feel a tiny bit of resentment. Mark of all people should know how seriously Jackson takes his future and how deeply he thinks about big decisions before he makes them. If he could do both fencing and music in Hong Kong then they wouldn’t be having this conversation. It’s not like he’s going off to a foreign country with a foreign language and foreign customs just on a whim.

 

“Don’t sulk, it’s not a good look on you,” Mark quips as he nudges Jackson’s calf with his big toe. Jackson stares at the other man’s face in the mirror–resigned but with a tentative smile–before he turns around and lightly kicks Mark back.

 

“Please,  _every_ look is a good look on me,” Jackson smirks. Mark shakes his head and rolls his eyes fondly. Jackson bites his lip. “Really, though, I’m glad you’re coming with me,” he says softly.

 

“No problem,” Mark smiles softly for a moment before it morphs into a smirk. “I am  _your_  alpha after all,” he grins with his tongue between his teeth.

 

“Oh my God, I was like six years old when I said that. Just let it go, man,” Jackson throws his head back with a groan.

 

“You were thirteen and nope; I’ll be saying it in my best man speech, at your wedding, and in your eulogy too,” Mark grins mischievously.

 

“At this rate you won’t even be invited to my wedding let alone be my best man. And who says I’ll die before you, anyway?” Jackson grumbles.

 

“You might be younger than me and more sporty than me, but you’ve also got a lot less sense than me, so it’s not looking too good for you on that front,” Mark says with a mocking pout. He giggles as he ducks, one of Jackson’s hats sailing over his head.

 

“If you’re going to annoy me then at the very least help me pack instead of just sitting and taking up space,” Jackson complains.

 

“Alright,” Mark chuckles as he gets out of Jackson’s leather desk chair. 

 

Jackson hides a smile. Even though he’s trying not to outwardly show his concern, he’s at least half as worried about how he’ll get on in Korea as Mark is. Still, this is what he’s decided to do and he gives it his all when he’s made his mind up. Between Mark and his own sheer force of will, he should be fine.

 

 

 

 

“Boy, you weren’t kidding about things being different in Korea,” Jackson sighs as he climbs into the backseat of their hired van.

 

The differences became as early as their arrival at Incheon Airport. Jackson’s Hong Kong passport and Mark’s American passports have their registered statuses on the photo page somewhere between date of birth and sex, but he saw it printed in bold on the front cover of the Korean passports. When he went to buy a coffee at the airport Starbucks, the baristas all had their statues printed right below their names on their nametags. He’s half-surprised that airport authorities don’t make people sort themselves by their status and wait to be processed in segregated lines at customs.

 

“I did tell you,” Mark says with a hint of smugness.

 

“Oh well, I’m here now; I’ll just deal with it,” Jackson shrugs as he relaxes into his seat. “By the way, has the university gotten back to you about our request to share a room?”

 

“They did and no dice. Apparently it’s university policy to have foreign students share a dorm with a Korean student for at least the first year of study,” Mark says as he stares down at his phone.

 

“Awww, well at least it’s only for the first year,” Jackson sighs.

 

“It’ll be alright. You never have trouble making new friends, and I won’t be far away.”

 

“Mr. Doom & Gloom sure has changed his tone,” Jackson comments with his eyebrow cocked.

 

“It’s not like we can do anything about this, might as well stay positive,” Mark shrugs.

 

“Fair enough,” Jackson nods. 

 

He spends the rest of the ride to the university staring out the window and wondering what his new roommate will be like. If he’s got a shred of luck then he’ll get put with another beta, or better yet an omega. Luck doesn’t seem to be on his side though. He’s inside the room he’s going to be sharing, unpacking his clothes when it happens. His back is turned to the door when his new roommate enters their shared room, but he feels a slight shiver run through his body at the new presence.

 

“Hey, my name is Jackson Wang and I’m…” Jackson's greeting dies in his mouth when he meets a pair of sharp brown eyes that are partially obscured by pitch black hair, his right hand half-raised. The other man is only about three inches taller than him at most, but the aura he projects makes him feel a whole head taller. As Jackson stands with his mouth open and his hand still raised like an idiot, he internally wrestles with the conflicting urges to look away and stare into the man’s eyes forever.

 

“Im Jaebum,” he nods and brings his hand up to shake Jackson’s. 

 

If seeing him was like a shock then holding his hand is practically electrifying. Every muscle in Jackson’s body tenses up and he can feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. He doesn’t have to look in a mirror to know that the warmth he feels in his face is a blush and he’d be a lot more embarrassed by his reaction to the other man if he weren’t so confused. He’s felt instant connections with others in the past, but none this strong or of this particular nature. At least he’s not the only one who’s affected; Jaebum’s eyes widen and he sucks in a breath as they awkwardly shake hands. 

 

“What are you?” Jaebum asks in a low voice as he pulls back his hand, his eyes raking up and down Jackson’s body. Jackson crosses his arms, but his shoulders are hunched. “What’s your status?”

 

“I’m a beta,” Jackson mumbles.

 

“A beta? Really?” Jaebum asks with narrowed eyes.

 

“Yes,” Jackson’s voice cracks slightly as he stares into the other man’s piercing brown eyes, using all his force of will to fight the urge to lower his head.

 

“Right,” he says. He’s still frowning and his brows are furrowed, but the hostility has receded from his voice.

 

“What about you?” Jackson asks, though he feels he already knows the answer to that.

 

“I’m an alpha.” Of course he is. “By the way, you don’t have to look so nervous.” Jackson blinks.

 

“Nervous? Me, I’m not nervous. Do I seem nervous to you?” Jackson coughs slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

His new roommate gives him a knowing look before he continues. “I was already informed that I was sharing a room with a foreigner and I know that status is treated differently where you’re from. I’ll teach you Korean etiquette so you know how to act out there without stepping on toes or getting yourself into trouble, but in here you can relax,” Jaebum shrugs.

 

“Okay,” Jackson nods, but he feels anything but relaxed in the other man’s presence. “Well, please take care of me,” he winks.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jaebum blinks owlishly before he turns around and pulls the rest of his bags out of the hallway and into the room.

 

While he’s occupied with that Jackson turns back to his own bags, feeling slightly appalled at himself. ‘Please take care of me’? Why the hell did he say that? And why did he wink? It’s not like him to pull the cutesy act and especially not with people he’s only just met. “Weird,” he mutters under his breath as he finishes unpacking his clothes. The silence in the room is broken by the sound of beeping and buzzing as Jackson’s phone vibrates on his small bedside table. Jackson switches the alarm off and reaches into the drawer, pulling out an opaque, white plastic bottle and shaking out a tablet.

 

“What’s that about?” Jackson jumps slightly at the sound of Jaebum’s voice. He turns around to see the other man sitting on his bed and frowning at the hand Jackson is clutching his tablet in. “Are you ill?”

 

“Uh, no, it’s just a supplement,” Jackson shrugs uneasily.

 

“That you have to take at a particular time of the day?” Jaebum cocks an eyebrow.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a routine,” Jackson says defensively.

 

“I’m just curious is all,” Jaebum holds his hands up in a pacifying manner.

 

“Okay,” Jackson mumbles before he digs his half empty bottle of water out of his travel bag and downs some to take his tablet.

 

To be honest, he himself never quite understood why it was so important for him to take his supplement at the same time everyday, but both his parents and his doctor insisted so he obeyed. His old fencing coach didn’t have a problem with it after he had a talk with Jackson’s father, but the new one frowns at the bottle when Jackson takes it out during a break on the day of his first training session.

 

“What’s that you’re taking?”

 

“A supplement,” Jackson answers.

 

“What kind of supplement? What’s in it? Who or where did you get it from?”

 

“A vitamin supplement, I don’t know exactly, my doctor,” Jackson counts his answers on his fingers.

 

“As your coach, I’m going to have to ask you to stop taking those until I can get them tested for banned substances. We don’t want any doping scandals if we can help it,” his coach frowns.

 

“But it’s from my doctor. She knows I’m an athlete, she wouldn’t give me anything that–”

 

“The rules for what’s considered a banned substance may have changed since she started prescribing this supplement to you and I don’t expect a doctor to be keeping up with that sort of thing. Hand it over,” his coach holds out his hand. Jackson sighs before giving him the bottle.

 

“I’m only doing this for your own good,” he says looking slightly apologetic.

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Jackson nods. It’s better to be safe than sorry. Besides, it’s not like bad will happen to him if he stops taking it for a few weeks, right?

 

 

 

 

“Hey, is something wrong?” 

 

Jackson looks up in surprise from where he’s doubled over in his chair. Although Jaebum is also an arts student–a film studies major to be exact–the two of them don’t have any classes together and they hardly see each other outside of their shared dorm room. Furthermore, the coffee shop he’s sitting in is located in a section of the campus that is well away from all of Jaebum’s classes. Jackson jumps a bit in surprise when a hand comes up to rest against his forehead. 

 

“You feel warm, like you’re getting a fever. Are you sick?” 

 

Jackson gulps as Jaebum’s hand slides down the side of his face, tucking a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear. For a long moment Jackson just stares up at the other man as he looms over him, his hand still brushing against Jackson’s cheek. Jackson’s lips are feeling entirely too dry and so he licks them, feeling weirdly self-conscious when Jaebum’s eyes track the movement of his tongue, but not stopping either. Jaebum clears his throat and pulls his hand away from Jackson’s face, sticking it inside his pocket. Jackson wilts a bit at the loss of contact. 

 

“Well?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow expectantly.

 

Jackson sits up a bit straighter. “I haven’t been to the doctor yet, but I think it might just be a bug. During orientation, they mentioned that foreign students from warmer climates might get a cold or two while our bodies adjust to the colder climate here in Korea. That must just be it,” Jackson shrugs.

 

Jaebum nods. “Do you think it might have something to do with you not taking your supplement? I haven’t seen you pull out that white bottle out in a while.”

 

“Well, aren’t you the observant one? But yeah, I stopped taking it about three weeks ago. My new coach wants to have it screened for banned substances.”

 

“Right, well, maybe you should dress more warmly while you’re fighting this bug off,” Jaebum says as he turns to frown at a girl sitting two tables over. She’s scrolling through her phone, but her eyes are fixed on the two of them. “Here.”

 

“Huh?” Jackson blinks as Jaebum pulls his red hoodie over his head and holds it out to Jackson.

 

“Go on, put it on,” Jaebum smiles encouragingly. Jackson doesn’t feel cold, but he takes the offered hoodie with a shrug and pulls it over his head. “You take it easy and feel better,” Jaebum nods and pats him on the back before he turns and starts walking off. “By the way, red is a good colour on you,” he calls over his shoulder.

 

Jackson grins brightly, feeling his pulse race and his heart sing. Jaebum is naturally a lot more introverted than Jackson and tends to keep to himself more than Jackson would prefer, but he can’t ever regret getting the other man as his assigned roommate. Turning back to his food, Jackson finishes off his sandwich and gulps down his coffee, hardly minding that it’s gone stone cold. Gathering his stuff together, Jackson starts to head of to his next class, passing by the girl a few tables over. She glances at the hoodie Jaebum lent him–frowning deeply–before she turns her full attention to her phone. Black is his favourite colour and he’s only got maybe one or two things in red, but there’s nothing wrong with the colour. Jackson shrugs; whatever.

 

 

 

 

“Dude, you look really pale, are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Mark frowns as Jackson doubles over to catch his breath, winded just from his jog to meet the other man at the juice bar.

 

“I’m fine,” Jackson pants. “It’s just a combination of a flu bug and the new training programme my coach is trying out. And before you say it, I’ve already gone and gotten a flu jab at the clinic,” Jackson says with a wave of his hand.

 

“Alright, well make sure you order something with citrus in it,” Mark mumbles with furrowed eyebrows. “Hey, is that a new hoodie? I don’t recall seeing this  one before and I remember every non-black piece of clothing you’ve managed to bring yourself to buy,” Mark says with his eyes fixed on the hoodie Jaebum lent him.

 

“It actually belongs to my new roommate. He lent it to me the other day and refuses to take it back, insisting that I wear it whenever I go outside,” Jackson rolls his eyes.

 

“Why’s that?” Mark tilts his head.

 

Jackson shrugs. “Don’t know, but I look good in red, so what the hell?” Jackson preens as he recalls the other man’s comment.

 

“Are you two getting along then? It’s been over a month and you haven’t really talked about him,” Mark points out as they take their drinks and sit down at a table.

 

“He’s kinda quiet, kinda likes to keep to himself, but it’s not like we fight or anything,” Jackson sighs. “What? What is it?” Jackson cocks an eyebrow at Mark’s bug-eyed expression.

 

“Do you…You don’t realise what you’re doing?” Mark blinks as he stares at Jackson’s chest. Jackson looks down. Apparently both of his hands are clasped over his chest, fisting the fabric of Jaebum’s hoodie.

 

“What? What’s wrong? The fabric is nice and soft. I can’t appreciate how it feels?” Jackson crosses his arms over his chest, his right hand fisting itself in the hoodie again.

 

“You  _like_  him, don’t you?” Mark grins, showing off all thirty two of his teeth.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jackson scoffs before he takes a long sip of his citrus cipher. “I will freely admit that he’s hot as hell and he’s got a  sweet, sultry voice and all, but it’s not like I’m  _in love_  with him,” Jackson’s voice cracks slightly.

 

“I never said you were,” Mark says innocently as he sips on his berry blaster. Jackson opens his mouth, but stops short before any words can leave his throat. He sits up straight in his seat, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

“Jackson, hey,” Jaebum says as he appears at his side, “Who’s this you’re sitting with?” Jackson takes a moment to drink in the sight of him–his broad shoulders, his narrow waist, and the metal piercings glinting in his ears–before he replies.

 

“This is my best friend, Mark. I’ve known him, like, all my life. Mark, this is my roommate, Jaebum.”

 

“Hello,” Mark waves to him with a grin, flashing his canines. 

 

Jaebum turns to him and stares intently, his eyes flitting over Mark’s face as he searches for something. When he’s found–or not found–whatever it is he’s looking for, Jaebum nods and holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mark.”

 

“Likewise, Jackson and I were just talking about you,” Mark smiles smugly.

 

“Really?” Jaebum blinks, turning to stare down at Jackson.

 

“Uh, well, yeah, but it’s not like I was saying anything bad about you,” Jackson sputters out.

 

“Quite the opposite actually,” Mark speaks up. Jackson aims a kick at him under the table, but misses. “Are you in a hurry? You can take a seat and hang out with us if you want.” Jaebum bites his lip, throwing a glance a Jackson before he looks at his watch and shakes his head.

 

“Sorry, I’m actually running late for one of my classes and we have a test coming up soon,” he says regretfully. Jackson deflates a bit. “Some other time though?”

 

“Definitely, we’ll check our schedules and see when we’re free. If there’s none during the week, then we can always hang out during the weekend,” Mark nods.

 

“Right, well, I’ve got to go now. It was nice to meet you, Mark. I’ll see you at the dorm, Jackson.” Jackson jumps a bit as a hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes it gently before it’s gone and Jaebum is jogging away. Jackson turns his eyes away from Jaebum’s retreating back at the sound of Mark clearing his throat.

 

“What?” Jackson asks defensively.

 

Mark simply shakes his head and takes a long pull on his smoothie.

 

 

 

 

Jackson takes slow, deep breaths, his eyes clenched shut as another wave of pain ripples out from his abdomen through the rest of his body. He hasn’t even been able to get through his warm-up routine today, but sweat is rolling off his forehead like he’s just finished running a marathon. He flashes a thankful smile at his team mate when a hot water bottle is pressed into his hands. He holds it to his abdomen and hunches over with his hands on his knees, but he doesn’t feel any relief from his cramps.

 

“I don’t know what else to try. That always works when I’m having my period,” she frowns in concern, chewing on her fingernail before the coach sends her back to finish her drills.

 

“Thanks anyway, Youngji,” Jackson pants. “Coach, any word yet on when the test results will come back?”

 

“It could be a few more weeks. There’s a bit of a backlog at the lab and your case isn’t high priority. What exactly were you taking them for? Neither your parents nor your former coach mentioned any medical conditions, debilitating or otherwise,” he frowns.

 

“I really don’t know. I’ve been taking them for most of my life, but my parents only ever said that it was enrichment to help me grow and keep me in top shape.”

 

“Well, at any rate you can’t continue practise in this state. Is there someone I can call to come for you and get you back to your dorm? Like a friend or your roommate?”

 

“It’s really not that bad. I can make it there on my own,” Jackson shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know about that,” his coach says as he watches Jackson struggle to his feet.

 

“Really, I’ll be alright,” Jackson says with a hand wave as he shuffles to gather his things together. He’s too worn to change back into his street clothes, so he stuffs them–his jeans, t-shirt, and Jabeum’s hoodie–haphazardly into his duffel bag.

 

“Right…” his coach says doubtfully as he looks through his phone.

 

Jackson departs with a wave, making slow but steady progress until he’s finally outside the training centre. As he considers the long path ahead of him before he can even get to the university bus stop, he begins to regret his decision. Still, he’s nothing if not stubborn, so he takes a deep breath and hefts his duffel bag over his shoulder, counting in his head as he puts on foot in front of the other. Left foot…right foot…left foot…right foot…

 

“Hey, you don’t look so good.”

 

Jackson looks up from the ground to see some guy with greasy hair and an even greasier smile standing in front of him. “I’m fine, or at least I will be when I get home,” he says shortly as he steps around the guy–or tries to. He’s stopped by a hand in the crook of his elbow. “What are you doing? Let me go.” Jackson tries to shake the hand off, but he barely has the energy to walk and talk at the same time.

 

“I don’t want to,” Greasy says plainly with a shrug.

 

“Leave me alone,” Jackson says weakly. In addition to the cramps in his abdomen and the heat rushing through his blood, he now feels a sick roiling in his stomach. It would serve the guy right if Jackson threw up all over him, but he just wants to go home.

 

“Come on, give me a chance. I know I’m not much to look at, but maybe–”

 

“He said no.”

 

Jackson perks up slightly at the new voice. His stomach ceases its churning as Jaebum closes his hand around Greasy’s wrist and squeezes until the other man lets go of Jackson’s arm with a yelp. As he stumbles back a few steps, Jaebum steps up beside Jackson and he wraps an arm around Jackson’s waist, his hand settling on Jackson’s stomach.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know it was like that,” Greasy says with his hands held up in front of him.

 

“Just piss off and learn to keep your hands to yourself,” Jaebum snaps. The other man jumps and all but runs away.

 

Jackson watches him go before he turns to stare at Jaebum’s profile. “Where did you come from?” 

 

“Your coach called me and asked me to make sure you got back to the dorm safely. I’m just glad I showed up when I did,” Jaebum mumbles with a dark look on his face. “Why aren’t you wearing my hoodie?” he frowns in concern.

 

“I was too tired to change back into my street clothes,” Jackson shrugs. “Why is it so important for me to wear it, anyway?” Jaebum chews on the inside of his lip. “There’s something that you’re not telling me. Tell me. Please…”

 

Jaebum releases his lip with a sigh. “How do you feel right now?” Jackson frowns. “Just answer the question.”

 

“Well, actually…I don’t feel too bad. I mean, I don’t feel great or anything, but definitely better than I did before,” Jackson blinks in surprise.

 

“How about now?” Jackson’s mouth falls open in shock as the cramping in his abdomen lessens even more as Jaebum’s fingers absently mark a trail from his navel to his ribs. “And now?” The oppressive heat in his body leeches out and is replaces by a much softer, more pleasant kind of warmth as Jaebum raises a hand to Jackson’s face and rubs the pad of his thumb over his cheek.

 

“What’s happening to me?” Jackson asks softly. Maybe he should be much more concerned about the weird changes in his body, but it’s difficult to be too distraught with Jaebum pressed up so close to him.

 

“I’ve got a theory, but let’s wait until we get back to our room before I tell you,” Jaebum mutters out the side of his mouth as he glances around. Jaebum takes Jackson’s duffel bag from him, hefting it over his own shoulder before he wraps his arm back around Jackson’s waist and they head off. As much as Jackson is confused as to why the other man insists on keeping a hand on him, Jackson finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. On the contrary, Jackson has to bite his lip to keep himself from squirming giddily.

 

“So, what it is? What’s your theory for what’s been happening to me?” Jackson asks as soon as the door of their shared room shuts behind them.

 

Jaebum sighs before he takes a seat on his bed and pats the spot next to him with an expectant look. Jackson pushes off the door and hops on the bed beside Jaebum. Jaebum stares into his eyes for a long moment before he tilts his head in the direction of his lap. Jackson blinks in confusion. Jaebum pats his thigh and tilts his head again. Jackson frowns, but he slowly lowers his head and rests it on Jaebum’s leg. Jackson stares up at Jaebum expectantly, his eyes falling shut as a hand cups his cheek and the pad of a thumb strokes it gently. 

 

“You haven’t noticed…how you act around me?” Jaebum asks hesitantly.

 

“Hmm, what?” Jackson sighs contentedly. He blinks open his eyes when Jaebum stops stroking his cheek. 

 

Jaebum heaves a sigh and shakes his head, “Jackson, sit up.” Jackson does so with a pout. Why does Jaebum sound so upset when Jackson’s done everything he’s asked? “Jackson, the reason you’ve been having sweats and cramps is because you’re going through your first heat.”

 

“I–I’m what? What are you talking about? Betas don’t go through heat cycles,” Jackson chuckles nervously.

 

“You’re not a beta; you’re an omega,” Jaebum says bluntly. Jackson stares at him in shock for a moment before he smiles tentatively.

 

“Good one,” he nods.

 

“I’m not joking. Think about it. This all started when you stopped taking your ‘supplements’, the ones you’ve been taking for your whole life, the ones you had to take at a particular time everyday,” Jaebum says with a significant look. Jackson opens his mouth to reply to that, but the words won’t leave his throat, leaving him to gape like a fish. “It’s why that creeper approached you today and why he wouldn’t leave until I showed up. You’re an omega in heat, and I’m…” Jackson blinks as Jaebum trails off with a cough, his ears starting to turn red. “I’m your alpha,” he mumbles the words so lowly that Jackson can barely hear them.

 

“I’m…You’re…” Jackson blinks rapidly as his mind races to analyse everything Jaebum has just said.

 

“I know that it’s a lot to take in, but it’s the truth. I can, uh, I can smell it on you,” Jaebum says sheepishly as he rubs the underside of his nose.

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jaebum blinks.

 

“Prove it. Prove that I’m an omega, that you’re my alpha. Prove to me right now anything that you just said is true.”

 

Jaebum stares at him in surprise before his expression slowly morphs to one of determination. He nods, reaching out to cup Jackson’s face in his hands and bringing him forward to seal their lips together. Pleasure immediately floods his body–his nerve endings fire off a flurry of impulses, his head starts to spin, and a soft heat radiates out from his chest to his extremities. Jackson chases the sensation, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck and climbing into the other man’s lap, his knees planted on either sides of Jaebum’s hips. Jaebum shifts his hands from Jackson’s face, his arms moving to wrap around Jackson’s waist and pulling him into Jaebum’s chest so hard that what little breath that remained in his lungs is squeezed out. Jackson gasps for air and moans in pleasure as Jaebum pulls his mouth away to suck and nibble on Jackson’s bottom lip. A moment later, Jaebum’s mouth is stealing his breath again, his large hands shifting down to palm at Jackson’s ass. The combined sensation makes Jackson go completely boneless in the other man’s arms. Jabeum leans forward to kiss at the skin of Jackson’s neck and the combined forces of momentum and gravity do the rest of the work in bringing Jackson down on the mattress with Jaebum on top of him.

 

As he falls on his back Jackson tilts his head to the side, exposing the skin of his neck to Jaebum. He pants heavily, feeling a curling in his chest as Jaebum lightly nips and sucks at the exposed skin before he sinks his teeth at the junction of Jackson’s neck and shoulder. Jackson’s hands fist in Jaebum’s shirt as he feels an electric current run through him. He’s left panting on his back as Jaebum peels himself off Jackson’s body, collapsing beside him on the bed. Jackson blinks at the ceiling as the haze slowly retreats and his head stops spinning. 

 

“Oh…” Jackson pants as his heartbeat pounds in his ears, “Well, I guess that’s egg on my face.” He blinks as a hand cups his face and starts to stroke his cheek. Turning on his side, Jackson lets himself get lost in Jaebum’s eyes as the other man runs his thumb over Jackson’s cheek, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. Before Jaebum can move it away, Jackson wraps his lips around his thumb and sucks it into his mouth.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum chokes out, his voice barely more than a whisper.

 

Jackson bobs his head a few times before he pulls his mouth off the digit with a pop. The he’s rolling on top of Jaebum and kissing the other man’s neck and nosing at it with a slight whine. An exhale is all the warning Jackson gets before arms wrap around him and flip their positions. He licks his lips as he stares up at Jaebum. The other man looks good from all angles, but this is probably Jackson’s favourite. Lips are back on his and thumbs are dipping into the waistband of his shorts before they’re yanked down. Jaebum has some difficulty in getting Jackson’s pants off with his knees caging Jackson in, but neither of them makes any move to change their position. With some wiggling, they manage to get Jackson’s pants off, and then Jaebum’s. Only then does Jaebum finally pull away to rid the both of them of their shirts. A gasp escapes Jackson’s mouth when a hand wraps around his erection and gives it a firm pump. He shakes and shudders on the bed when the hand is suddenly pulled off.

 

“Jackson, Jackson, look at me.” Jackson’s head is far above the clouds, but he comes down at the sound of that voice. “This is... what you want, right?” Jaebum pants as he parts Jackson’s legs and lifts them up onto his hips.

 

Jackson shivers as a ripple of please run up his spine when Jaebum’s erection brushes against his entrance. In lieu of a verbal answer, Jackson tightly wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist, hissing in pleasure as he takes Jaebum into his body. He reaches up and pulls Jaebum into a kiss before he throws his head back and groans as Jaebum rocks into him with a roll of his hips. Before he can get too loud, Jaebum pins down his wrists and leans over him, sealing their lips together as he thrusts. Jackson screams into Jaebum’s mouth, his legs squeezing the other man’s waist as his hands clench and unclench uselessly beside his head. As Jaebum continues thrusting, heat builds in the pit of his stomach and Jackson feels like he’s about to burst open. With one more thrust, his eyes are rolling into the back of his head, his vision going black and then white as pleasure explodes in every cell of his body. His legs clench so hard around Jaebum’s waist that he distantly fears that he’ll break the other man in half.

 

As he relaxes on his back, his head falls to the side, exposing the unbitten side of his neck. A few seconds later, Jaebum shudders above him and Jackson feels a jolt run through him as teeth are sinking into his skin for the second time. When he’s spent, Jaebum slumps onto Jackson, pleasantly crushing him with his body weight and bringing his own neck right up against Jackson’s mouth. Jackson licks and presses a kiss to the spot before he too leaves his mark. For a second time, Jackson is left with his mind reeling at what he and Jaebum just did. He doesn’t regret it, but he is surprised at himself for going so far so quickly. As Jaebum slides off of Jackson–who does  _not_  whine at the loss of the contact–he reaches between his legs and touches the wetness there. He fingers it idly for a little while before he fully regains his senses and a terrifying thought strikes him. 

 

“Jaebum, am I…” Jackson trails off, not wanting to voice the thought and give power to it. Luckily, it seems Jaebum is able to read his mind.

 

“Um, possibly,  _but not necessarily_ ,” Jaebum rushes to add when he sees the look on Jackson’s face. Jackson bites his lip. As much as he’s always wanted kids, he never thought he’d be the one bearing them and he at least wants to finish university first before he has them. “Look, don’t panic. Even if that did happen then there’s places we can go to stop it. Um, I mean, if that’s what you want.”

 

“Shut up,” Jackson murmurs faintly.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll be right here no matter what you decide to–”

 

“I said shut up,” Jackson whispers as he pulls his lips away from Jaebum’s. Jaebum nods mutely. “At any rate, it’ll be a while before we know for sure, so there’s no point over thinking it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I have a different hill to climb,” Jackson sighs as he eases himself off Jaebum’s bed and goes to get a change of clothes and his towel.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I need to call my parents. It seems like there’s quite a few things that we both need to tell each other.”

 

 

 

 

It actually takes him a few weeks to work up the nerve to call his mother. In that time, he gets the report back from the lab about his ‘supplements’. Apparently there is no significant presence of any banned substance present in them. Jackson can only stare pensively at the bottle when his coach hands it back to him, fingering his name on the label. Does he even need them anymore? Will they even work again now that he’s gone through a full heat cycle? Those are questions he hopes to get answered at the university clinic. On the patient report form, Jackson’s hand hovers uncertainly over status before he scribbles in ‘omega’.

 

“So, it seems that you just had your first heat cycle? At twenty? Wow, you are quite the late bloomer,” the doctor mumbles incredulously as she stares at his form.

 

“It seems like that’s a side effect of a prescription I was taking,” Jackson says with a shrug.

 

She looks up from his form and stares at him over her glasses. “Which drug would that be?”

  
  
”I don’t really remember the name, look what I really need to know is if I’m…you know,” Jackson wrings his hands.

 

“You weren’t...forced, were you?” she asks in a low voice with a concerned look on her face.

 

“No! Noooo. Definitely not. My, uh, mate and I just got carried away and forgot to use protection,” Jackson says sheepishly, stumbling a bit over the m-word.

 

“Ah, good. Well, not  _good_ , but...you know. Anyway! Let’s take a look,” she chirps as she pulls on a pair of gloves and wheels out an ultrasound machine. The gel is cold on his abdomen and his bladder is crying out in pain, but it’s all worth it when he hears that he does  _not_  have a bun in the oven. “Do try not to get carried away next time,” the doctor says pointedly as she hands him a box of condoms.

 

“Thanks, oh, uh, by the way, if I decide to start taking the drug again, will it repress my cycles like before?” Jackson asks as he hovers by the door.

 

“I can’t answer that question if I don’t know which drug you were taking. That’s something you should take up with the doctor who prescribed it to you,” she says.

 

“Ah, right,” Jackson nods and goes to open the door. “But–” Jackson turns on his heel, “And I’m speaking entirely off the record here–not as a doctor, but as a woman with a son about your age. I’d say you should think about the reasons you’d have for going back on the drug. Would you be doing it for yourself or because of someone else?”

 

“Right,” he nods before he turns and exits her office, her words finally spurring him to make that overdue call.

 

 

 

 

“Jackson! It’s been too long since I heard from my youngest baby. How have you been getting on in Seoul?” Jackson takes a moment to close his eyes and allow his mother’s voice to wrap him up in a hug before he replies.

 

“I’m doing alright, but there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, if you have the time.”

 

“What is it?” Jackson can hear the frown in her voice. Jackson has wrestled with how to break the news, has drafted a dozen sentences and rejected just as many of them, but now one blurts out of his mouth easily.

 

“I’m not mad at you for lying about me being a beta.”

 

“…What?”

 

“My new coach made me stop taking my pills to get them checked for banned substances and I went through my first heat cycle.”

 

“You…you know?”

 

“And I’m not mad at you. I just wonder why you did it when it’s not such a big deal in Hong Kong,” Jackson shrugs.

 

“Maybe the rest of the city doesn’t care, but it matters in our family. You don’t know this, but my grandmother had a brother who turned out to be an omega.”

 

“Really? What happened to him?” Jackson blinks.

 

“He was given up for adoption, never to be seen again.” Jackson gulps as his blood runs cold. “Maybe it was overly paranoid of me, but I didn’t want that to happen to you. I couldn’t possibly give you up, so I did what I had to do.” Jackson never really paid much attention to the ABO stereotypes, partially because his own alpha parents are so soft-hearted and kind, but right now his mother sounds every bit the strong and determined alpha.

 

“We wouldn’t have been able to pass you off as an alpha, but being registered as a beta was the next best thing. The supplements we had you take were really hormone suppressants.”

 

“How did you and daddy manage to do all this?”

 

“It’s probably best if you don’t know.” Jackson expected an answer like that, but it couldn’t hurt to try. “So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to take the suppressants again or will you live as an omega?”

 

“Um, I guess that kind of brings me to the other thing I have to tell you. I’ve found my mate!” he says in a rush.

 

“Oh, wow, that’s great! Wait, you…Jackson, are you pregnant?!” Her voice has gone too high for Jackson to accurately tell if she’s excited or horrified.

 

“No, I am definitely not pregnant,” he says firmly.

 

“Oh thank heavens,” she sighs in relief. “Who is your mate? You’ll have to fly them up with you next break so we can properly meet them.”

 

“His name’s Jaebum, he’s my roommate, and I’ll run that by him because his parents might want to do the same.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, maybe you should considering looking into getting a different roommate next year. You know, to prevent any…accidents.”

 

“ _Mum_ ,” Jackson whines, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips.

 

 

 

 

With his parents informed, the last people who have to know about his changed status are–of course–the school administration, but before that he supposes he should tell Mark. Ever since he and Jaebum marked each other, Jackson has kind of been avoiding him; more specifically he’s been avoiding being seen by him. He’s sent texts and has called him, but he hasn’t wanted his best friend to see–or smell–Jaebum on him. Still, he can’t hide forever.

 

“What are you hiding?” Mark asks as soon as he sits down at the juice bar. Jackson pushes a berry blaster smoothie in front of him as a peace offering, but Mark isn’t appeased. “Seriously, it’s like you’ve gone underground these past few weeks.” Mark frowns as he stares at Jackson’s neck. Jackson freezes when he realises he’s been fingering it absently. Mark narrows his eyes. Before Jackson can stop him, Mark is grabbing him by the shoulder with one hand and tugging down the neck of his–well Jaebum’s–hoodie with the other.

 

“Hey! Don’t stretch it out!” Jackson struggles out of Mark’s grasp and slaps his hand away.

 

“Holy shit, you and Jaebum?” Mark asks with wide eyes.

 

“Who says it was him and that this is even what you think it is?” Jackson counters.

 

“Well, damn…Did he knock you up too?”

 

“Oh fuck off,” Jackson half-rises out of his seat and leans over the table to punch him in the arm.

 

“Have you told your parents yet?”

 

“Yes, and that brings me to the other thing I have to tell you,” Jackson sighs.

 

“What is it?” Mark frowns. Jackson pauses before he drops the bomb.

 

“I’m actually an omega,” Jackson says solemnly.

 

“Ahhh,” Mark nods.

 

Jackson blinks when he says nothing else. “Ahhh? What do you mean, ‘ahhh’???” Jackson throws his hands up in frustration.

 

“I mean I’ve always kind of wondered about you,” Mark shrugs.

 

Jackson raises his eyebrows. “Really? How so?”

 

“Well, as stubborn and unruly as you can be, you seem to honestly be more at ease when someone is there to guide you and tell you what to do.”

 

“Who doesn’t like guidance?” Jackson frowns. “And it’s not like I take orders from just anyone.” Jackson doesn’t know why he feels so defensive, like the chair he’s sitting on is actually a witness box in a courtroom.

 

“That’s true, but when you do respect the person there’s nothing you love more than their hand on your neck,” Mark says as he leans over and rests his hand there to demonstrate. “Don’t even get me started on how much you crave validation.” Jackson scowls, trying to burn a hole in his so-called best friend’s face with his eyes. “And of course there was your fixation with finding  _your_ alpha,” Mark simpers.

 

Jackson shrugs his hand off his neck and storms out of his seat. “I warned you. You’re off the guest list and I won’t even let you come as somebody else’s plus one,” Jackson calls over his shoulder as Mark gets up and chases after him with a laugh.

 

 

 

 

“So, how did it go at the doctor’s?” Jaebum asks as soon as Jackson walks through the door. Jaebum had wanted to come along, but Jackson insisted it was something he had to do alone. “Well?”

 

Jackson takes a deep breath before he sits beside Jaebum on his bed and holds one of his hands; a larger hand instantly covers it. “Well, what do you think about the name…” Jaebum’s eyes widen, “Sucker!” Jackson cackles.

 

“You, you little shit!” Jaebum tackles Jackson onto the bed and holds his wrists in one hand as he uses his other hand to attack Jackson’s side with wiggling fingers. Jackson thrashes as laughter bursts out of his mouth, but Jaebum’s got him properly pinned. As tears leak out of his eyes, Jackson’s body goes slack as Jaebum finally stops tickling him. Jackson’s breath hitches in his chest as he stares up at Jaebum, who looks down at him with a soft smile and even softer eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it without uttering a word, instead leaning down to press their lips together. When Jaebum has licked his way into Jackson’s mouth, he passes the words from his tongue to Jackson’s and Jackson stops breathing altogether. Pulling away, Jaebum smiles at Jackson with so much fondness that it makes his chest hurt. He swallows hard and riffles through his pocket before he pulls out his spoils.

 

“I got some free condoms from the doctor,” he says, wiggling the box. “The contents are just so heavy, though. Feel like making it a bit lighter?”

 

Jaebum snickers before he kisses Jackson again and grinds their pelvises together. “I say we empty it,” he murmurs against Jackson’s mouth. Jackson couldn’t agree more.


End file.
